Electrochemical cells include, for example, lithium-ion cells. Such cells can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Capacity of a lithium-ion cell may diminish over time. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to electrochemical cells, for example, including lithium-ion charge control.